<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven in Hiding by shotzistank</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210727">Heaven in Hiding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotzistank/pseuds/shotzistank'>shotzistank</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotzistank/pseuds/shotzistank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha Banks had more important things to worry about than what Sonya Deville was doing these days, right? </p><p>Wrong. </p><p>Maybe the pride fighter's words and actions will inspire the boss in more ways than one. </p><p>- roughly follows the current storylines (starting around the April 17th edition of Smackdown)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Sonya Deville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven in Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And, uh, sis…your bestie just screwed you…”</p><p>Those words had echoed throughout Sasha’s head for the last week. They seemed to get louder by the day. Strangely enough though, come match day there was silence. She had left peace for the first time all week and she had no idea why. In fact, it actually just drove her more insane than anything else. </p><p>Sasha needed to be put up her best front though which should be no problem. After all, that was something she’s become a master of over the years. </p><p>She reached a breaking point when she was preparing for her match. After lacing up her boots, she needed a moment alone and found herself in what she thought was an empty bathroom backstage at the PC. </p><p>“You got this….” She said in frustration as she looked in the mirror. “You’re the Boss for god’s sakes. It’s just Tamina. She’s doesn’t know what she’s talking about or what’s coming to her. And Bayley…she just….she knows you can get the job done. It’s fine. You’re good…”</p><p>Her strange take on a pep talk was cut short after she heard the door of one of the bathroom stalls open revealing Sonya Deville. </p><p>Out of all the women on the Smackdown roster, Sasha was actually pretty relieved to see it was Sonya. Granted she’d much prefer the bathroom to be completely empty like she originally assumed it was but what can you do? </p><p>Sonya though – she wasn’t involved in the title picture right now. She had no connections to Tamina or Lacey Evans or anyone Sasha and Bayley had crossed paths with. She had her own things going on and so had she heard anything Sasha had just said – let’s face it, she definitely heard all of it – it’s not like she had any reason to use it against her. Or at least that’s what she hoped. </p><p>“I didn’t realize anyone else was in here…” Sasha let out to test the waters. </p><p>“Clearly.” That alone confirmed that Sonya had heard the entire thing. She walked slowly over to the sink right next to the one Sasha was in front of. As she washed her hands, she looked up into the mirror and trained her focus on Sasha. “You good?”</p><p>Sasha narrowed her eyes at the question. It was so nonchalant and almost annoying because clearly, she wasn’t good. As she read Sonya’s expression, it was clear that she was genuine with asking which caused Sasha to softened just a little.  </p><p>“Yeah – no. I’m fine. Just match prep….nothing crazy. It’s a routine.” Sasha brushed it off before Sonya could even potentially call her out, Sasha spoke up again. “Are you good? I know it’s a big night for you and everything….”</p><p>A small smile formed on Sonya’s lips before she offered Sasha a quick nod. “Yeah, I’m fine. Everything’s going to be more than okay after tonight. I’ll get what’s mine finally...”</p><p>Sasha’s mind immediately went to Mandy Rose. Sonya was set to call her out tonight and explain everything that the hacker revealed. </p><p>What’s mine – </p><p>Why did Sasha suddenly care about the fact that she probably meant Mandy herself? Right? That had to be the endgame for Sonya. And sure, she was pretty and the two had been good friends but that wasn’t always a recipe for happiness. Case and point – Sasha and Bayley right now. </p><p>Sasha shook her thoughts as she realized she’d gone enough time without responding to Sonya. “Oh….” She let out quietly. Why was it still bothering her the thought of Sonya and Mandy? No, she didn’t need those thoughts right now. Or ever. “Well, good. I’m glad.” </p><p>She kept it simple. Anything else might have encouraged Sonya to talk more about it and potentially reveal some kind of master plan and Sasha couldn’t stomach that thought right now for whatever reason. She needed to focus on her own match and her own things. She didn’t care about Sonya. She just so happened to have been the person who was in the bathroom at the same time. It meant nothing. </p><p>“Hope you’ll be watching, boss….” Sonya said in a tone that Sasha had never heard from her before. Some – not Sasha – might have misinterpreted it for flirting. “Think you could take away a lot from it.” </p><p>Sasha had no idea what that meant and even if she wanted to ask, she couldn’t because Sonya was already making her way out of the bathroom. </p><p>There was no time to overanalyze. Sasha needed to finish getting ready and focus on beating Tamina for her best friend. </p><p>--------</p><p>The loss only added to Sasha’s current frustrations. </p><p>She hadn’t won in months and had been giving the assists to Bayley with no recognition on the regular it seemed. </p><p>Still this loss meant a little more since now it was a official that Tamina would be challenging Bayley at Money in the Bank. There was no way Sasha could forget this fact since Bayley did nothing but remind her the entire time they walked backstage and up until the point where Sasha was about to get changed out of her gear. </p><p>Hope you’ll be watching, boss…</p><p>Think you could take away a lot from it…<br/>Those words now were filling her head replacing the ones from Tamina that had driven her crazy for the last week. </p><p>What was the big deal? Why did she even say that? </p><p>Sasha had tuned Bayley out completely at this point which was apparent to her best friend considering the fact that she had been calling her for the last few seconds. </p><p>“Dude, are you even listening to me?” Bayley said clearly laced with frustration. </p><p>“Of course, I am. Look…..I just don’t want to talk anymore about it right now, okay? I’m not happy about it either. I just….” Sasha said looking up at her slowly. “We’ll start planning for Money in the Bank tomorrow. Everything’s going to be fine..”</p><p>This seemed to relax Bayley for the time being. Both clearly needed to regroup and figure out what their next steps were.</p><p>“Fine, yeah – that’s okay.” Bayley grabbed her bag and let out a deep sigh. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Hope you’ll be watching…</p><p>“What?” Sasha said and Bayley repeated the question. “Yeah but I uh….I’m actually going to stick around. I told Kalisto I would see him for a bit before heading out so I’ll just have him drive me to your place after…”</p><p>The excuse had some credibility to it since Sasha was actually close with Kalisto but the fact that she was only just bringing it up is where it got tricky. Still, Bayley didn’t fight her on it. She just gave her an ‘okay’ and told her to call her if plans changed or she needed anything.</p><p>--------</p><p>Once Sasha was sure Bayley was gone, she was able to get a spot backstage to watch the one segment she was thankful she hadn’t actually missed. </p><p>As she listened to Sonya speak and watched as Mandy eventually came out, it was clear to her where this was going. Or so she thought. </p><p>You are the most selfish human being I have ever met in my entire life</p><p>Well, that definitely was a twist. </p><p>Sasha found herself glued to the monitor as she watched Sonya go off on her now former best friend. The takeaways Sonya mentioned before were becoming very clear to her even though she knew her situation wasn’t exactly the same as the other’s. </p><p>The second her mind shifted to thinking just how hot Sonya looked and how well she was in this role right now was the second Sasha knew she needed to leave the PC. <br/>She had enough things on her plate and she wasn’t about to add Sonya Deville onto it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>